indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Jay Jenkins
' Jenkins, James Jay ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' He was a big (portly) man who enjoyed good food and white suits tailored for his girth.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 107, 112 *'Hair:' White *'Relationships:' Jolene Jenkins (wife); Josie Jenkins Carter (daughter); Jackie Jenkins Goodwin (daughter); Jaime Jenkins Wright (daughter); Walt Carter (son-in-law); Luke Goodwin (son-in-law); Samuel Wright (son-in-law); Jilly Carter (granddaughter) *'Occupation:' Founder and pastor/evangelist of the Church of Eternal Light Description *He has a bass voiceSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 107 and was about thirty pounds overweight; he carried most of it in his belly.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 156 Personality *He enjoyed his loving wife of thirty-eight years, Jolene; their three children and five grandchildren; those occasional sly swigs of vodka; his current mistress Ulla Pintz; and preaching God's holy word.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 107 *He believed he could—and had—saved scores of souls since he first began and believed his lifestyle, like the diamond rings on each of his hands, was reward for his good works.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 107, 108 **He accepted he was a sinner—the vodka, his sexual peccadillos—but he also believed only God could claim perfection.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 108 According to Billy Crocker, he believed every man was entitled, even required to have flaws and weaknessSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 187 and believed God meant man to have more than one wife.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 190 History *He started out in Little Yazoo, Mississippi as a preacherSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 108 and built his church on sweat, charisma, a talent for showmanship, and the utter and unshakable faith that he was right.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 107 Homicide Information *As he was on stage preaching, he drank from the third water bottle, coughed, choked, convulsed and fell.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 109, 157, 190 *When Eve Dallas examined his body, she caught the faintest whiff of almonds.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 115 He was poisoned with cyanide.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 156 *Billy murdered him and said it was only a matter of time before his sins were discovered. Sins that could have irreparably damaged all the work that came before. The church is bigger than any of them and must be protected.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 188 **Billy obtained the cyanide from a dealer of illegals, in the underground of Times Square, and added it to the third bottle of water that was onstage.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 189, 190 Interesting Facts *He prepares to deliver his sermons with a shot of vodka, followed by two breath strips.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 107 He always took the last twenty or thirty minutes alone before he went on stage.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 121 *He has twenty-six white suits with which he wears various colorful bow ties and matching suspenders (his handkerchief matched his tie).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 107, 109 *Jolene said he spoiled her, their daughters, and their grandchildren. She said he had a soft spot for children.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 120 Billy Crocker said the relationship between Jimmy Jay and Jolene was devoted, absolutely devoted.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 121 *While they were in New York, they stayed in a town house on Park Avenue.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 122 *The church's assets and the family's personal assets, combined, are worth upward of six billion dollars.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 127 **They have multiple homes, luxury vehicles, considerable staff, art, jewelry. They are all—including the minor children—on the church payroll. The church pays very well.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 131 *Ulla Pintz and Jimmy Jay were having an affair; she said she and Jimmy Jay loved each other in a different way from the way he loved Jolene or from how Ulla loves her almost fiancé Earl back in Tupelo.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 138 They 'created light' with each other (when having sex) but, through the pleasure, they gained a deeper understanding.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 138 **Their affair went on for four months, two weeks, and five days; they met two or three times a week and sometimes backstage.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 138 She said they met again the day of his death because it was such a big night, it was important for Jimmy Jay to have all the light and energy they could make.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 138 References Jenkins, Jimmy Jay Jenkins, Jimmy Jay Jenkins, Jimmy Jay